DESCRIPTION: This Phase II Study will develop and test software for delivering substance use prevention and anger management intervention to high-risk youth. Defined as adolescents aged 10 and 11 years from households with family incomes below the Federal poverty line, high-risk youth will be recruited from and studied within community-based agencies in greater New York City. Foci for the software-delivered interventions are the prevention of tobacco, alcohol, and other drug use and the appropriate control of anger among target high-risk youth. Once developed, the software will undergo field testing in a randomized trial with a sample of youths in nonschool settings within greater New York City. The ability of the software to effectively and efficiently deliver health behavior intervention content will be examined comparing the software curriculum with a conventional intervention curriculum. Of interest to the comparison will be outcome variables measured before and after intervention delivery and process variables measured during intervention. If found effective, software produced in Phase II, together with conventional written materials, will be disseminated nationally to relevant community organizations and schools to reach the greatest number of high risk youth at the lowest possible cost. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Phase II data will inform Phase III work to revise and disseminate software and conventional materials. With follow-on funding form non- Federal sources, we will prepare the tested intervention materials for national dissemination. Phase III dissemination will allow the lowest possible cost. Distribution will occur via direct marketing and organizations committed to enhancing drug abuse prevention efforts among economically disadvantaged people. These organizations include health and human services agencies as well as schools. Through Phase III dissemination, intervention materials will also reach youth through instructional seminars and workshops.